


Not An Archangel (Anymore)

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: Why'd You Leave? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abandonment, All angels have abandonment issues, Amara is the villain, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Chuck is God, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everyone has daddy issues, Fighting, Fox Lucifer s0107 Favourite Son (nspiration), Gabriel has daddy issues, God apologizes, Hurt Angels, Lots of Angst, Non-Canonical Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad with a Happy Ending, Set during Season 11, Spoilers, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, mentions of past deaths of characters, reference to s0311 Mystery Spot, reference to s0519 Hammer of the Gods, sequel to Why'd You Leave?, spoilers for season 5 and on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to stop the Darkness with just Lucifer and the Winchesters, God seeks out the help of Gabriel, except said Trickster, still bitter from the last chat they had, is reluctant. Will he be able to put aside his anger and help save the world once more or will this finally be the end of it? </p><p>Idea given to me by user Monkeygirl77</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Archangel (Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeygirl77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/gifts).



> This is the sequel to "Why'd You Leave?" so I suggest you read it to understand why Gabriel is bitter with Chuck/God but it is not necessary.
> 
> Monkeygirl77: thank you for the awesomee idea dude! You're absolutely amazing, especially for waiting this long!
> 
> For anyone who recognizes Lucifer’s little rant about being shunned, it was because I used the episode from Fox’s Lucifer, “Favourite Son” for inspiration. Basically near the end of the episode, Lucifer rants to his shrink, Dr. Linda about how he was treated unjustly, about what his father had caused when banishing Lucifer to Hell. I kinda copied that mentality (and some of the lines) because I felt it really expressed how I could only imagine Lucifer felt, being cast out and abandoned by his family and father.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and spoilers for season 5 and on.

 At any first glance, the tired looking man sitting hunched over the large war table in the Bunker with his head in his hands seemed so human, like any other man whose day just hadn’t worked out well for him but this wasn’t just any human. He wasn’t a prophet either, but rather the Creator.

God. Yahweh. Abba. The Lord.

Any of His many names would easily make a believer imagine a powerful, strong and wrathful God (whom was also forgiving and caring at times), not a tired, scruffy man, but truth be told, any of His children could testify He was mainly an asshole.

They even had a few interesting names for Him, none of which the Bible would use to describe Him as.

Giving a ragged sigh, God listened to the faint sounds of heavy rock music echoing through the long halls of the bunker, part of his second eldest child’s temper tantrum – which He found a bit childish as Lucifer was way beyond the age of a fledgling and was acting  a bit ridiculous. But at the same time, although it was foolish, such action made the all-powerful being sit back, putting aside the problem with Amara for a moment and realize that maybe He wasn’t the best Father. And seeing Lucifer act with so much hatred reminded God of His other children whom most likely loathed Him. Especially a certain gold winged messenger of His.

Another sigh escaped His lips as He thought back to the last conversation He had had with His youngest Archangel, realizing how harsh He had been. Yes, Gabriel had stepped far out of line, but at the same time, it wasn’t like the ex-Archangel had a good parental figure to point out what he was doing was wrong. Never before had the Lord found Himself doubting His actions, never was He a being of hesitance, but perhaps, although it had seemed like a good idea, it wasn’t performed correctly. Perhaps leaving wasn’t the smartest tactic.

Taking another sip of the beer in front of Him, God knew that He’d have to fix things between His children and Himself, especially if Amara was to be stopped. After all, it wasn’t just Him that had locked away the Darkness. No, last time it had taken His four Archangels plus Him to lock her away in the Mark but if that were to happen, the Creator knew some apologizes were to be said to certain children of His.

* * *

Chuck had originally tried to play it off like it wasn’t His fault that Lucifer was cast away. That Lucifer’s rebellion had nothing to do with Him – even though the voice in the Lord’s head was saying it was – but it was clear Lucifer didn’t believe the lie. The Morning Star refused to submit to his Father and instead chose to be stubborn against Him. The first fallen angel made sure to point out every flaw in Chuck’s plans, not giving his Parent any help with the Darkness.

This caused Chuck to sigh, rubbing a hand over His face. He was prideful – a trait with both Michael and Lucifer had gotten from Him – and being one of the most powerful beings in the universe (He was equal to Amara and Death), admitting a fault was not simple but Chuck knew He would only gain Lucifer’s help with forgiveness.

And to do that, the Creator would have to admit His mistake.

“You’re right,” God said with a frown, the words difficult to say. A surprised expression came over Lucifer’s face and the Morning Star quickly pushed it down, face a blank slate of emotion.

“I wasn’t supposed to have favourites.” He knew He wasn’t supposed to, especially not with all the children He had created, but Lucifer, His Morning Star, stood out amongst the other angels. He shone brighter than all of Heaven, was kind and patient, never snapping or losing his temper with the younger ones and as much as God tried, He knew He focused more on Lucifer than He did with any of the other angels. “But you? You were mine,” He explained softly, dark eyes meeting His son’s blue ones.

He saw the doubt flash across the Light Bringer’s face and Lucifer snorted, not falling for the lies falling from his Parent’s lips. While growing up in Heaven, it was clear to the second eldest Archangel his Father loved Michael more, that his eldest brother was the apple of their Father’s eye. After all, it was Michael who was the Flaming Sword of God, the General of Heaven, not Lucifer. He was the black sheep of the family, the rotten apple that tainted the others. None of God’s love was ever directed to the Morning Star, because after all, how could be his Father’s favourite son if he was cast into Hell?

“You’re lying,” Lucifer hissed, his blue eyes narrowing as he broke out of his thoughts.

“I’m not, my son,” God said, shaking His head slowly. “Never would I lie to you.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in disbelief and the older being spoke once more. “I…I gave you the Mark because I trusted you the most. I thought you were strong enough and wouldn’t succumb to Amara’s cruel words. I believed my precious Morning Star could fight off the Darkness inside that Mark. But when I saw what happened to you, what she did to you, I couldn’t stand to watch it,” He confessed, looking down at the ground in shame. “I couldn’t live with the fact that my decision had twisted my most favoured of all angels and so I locked you away.”

The Light Bringer’s hands tightened into fists, angry at his Father. “You shunned me!” He yelled, rising from his chair. “You vilified me. You made me a monster! Always blamed for the failings of everyone else, of those humans you asked us to love! They blame me for everything they do wrong that I never caused!” He was shaking now, eyes ablaze with untamed fury. “My name shall forever be associated with a vile, evil creature and none of this was my fault!”

God nodded, looking into His son’s eyes. Beyond the anger was hurt, and betrayal, and guilt filled the all-powerful being.

Although locking away Lucifer had been to punish Himself, God saw how it had hurt the Light Bringer in the long run and that no matter what happened next, the name Lucifer would be always associated with the Devil and evil. And for that, He knew that an apology wasn’t enough. An “I’m sorry” wouldn’t cut it, as Gabriel would say and He’d have to make it up to His second eldest child, let him know he was still loved and had a family, a home to return to once this was all over.

“I did, and it was wrong, my child. None of this was your fault.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “That’s a first, admitting you were wrong,” he muttered under his breath and God rose from His chair as well to face His son. When Lucifer saw the honesty of his Father’s confession in His face, the Archangel’s shoulders hunched, making him no longer seem like a powerful celestial being.

Unlike when most of his brothers got angry, Lucifer didn’t lash out but would rather curl in on himself. It was something that made the fallen Archangel so close to his true vessel, Sam Winchester, and it pained God. Even when Lucifer had been convicted of his crimes and banished, the anger he had never truly lasted long. When he was younger, he’d end up getting into fights with Michael and storm off in anger but in the end, the white winged angel would always come back, upset.

And right now, Lucifer was doing that. Curling in on himself and seeming like a small, lost child instead of what the humans saw as the “Devil.” His fists were no longer clenched, eyes wide instead of narrowed and just overall looking the fledgling that would always cry and beg his brother to not be mad still after any disagreement they would have.

“Did…Did you hear my prayers, when I was locked away?” Lucifer asked quietly, stepping away from his Parent. “Did you hear me begging and pleading for forgiveness? Asking for freedom? Wondering why I deserved this punishment and have my brother betray me?”

God sighed, nodding. “Yes, I did.”

Lucifer’s blue eyes narrowed to slits, anger resurfacing and trying to make himself look intimidating to his Parent. “And yet you didn’t help me. You left me to rot and blame Michael for this! You made me blame myself for what I had no control over and didn’t show your sorry ass. I was your child and you abandoned me when I needed you most!”

Looking to the stone grey floor at his feet, Lucifer tightened his arms that were wrapped around his stomach. “It was so cold in the Cage,” he whispered. “Everything was dark and empty. There was no one else around, anywhere, but I…I could hear-” the Morning Star’s voice cracked and he swallowed shakily, which only pained God more. “I was so scared, Father. I hated it in there, hearing all the screams of those tormented souls, the never ending chill. When I was freed, I thought I would never return there but I was shoved back in a second time. Back to the cold and loneliness and darkness. No matter what I had tried, how hard I had planned; I still was stuck back in the Cage and still all alone. Michael, he hated me, blamed me for you leaving. Even when we were trapped in the Cage together, he blamed me for it. He abandoned me like…like you did.” The Morning Star shuddered as he remember the horrific memories and wrapped his battered white wings around himself.

Due to his fall and time in the Cage, the feathers were broken and burnt black in certain areas, others missing and leaving gaps in the wings to show the flesh underneath. They were ragged from years of abuse from the Pit and no longer gleamed like they once did. But it was something that protected the Morning Star from the Cage and hell fire, the only way to keep himself sane so out of habit he did this.

Although invisible, the Lord could see the damage done to the six white wings that were once a brilliant white and it pained Him to see Lucifer like this. “I am so sorry, my sweet child. This was all my fault and I left because I couldn’t stand what I had done to you. You were my child and I forsook you, I caused you to suffer for my actions and am forever guilty for that. An apology cannot suffice for the damage I have created and hope to fix things for you, my precious son. Give you back what was stolen from you so long ago,” God explained and Lucifer lifted his head to face his Father, blue eyes watery.

“You won’t lock me back up?” He whispered and God shook His head, moving so He could wrap His arms around the hurt Archangel. Even after hearing Lucifer talk about the prison he had been trapped in, the powerful being couldn’t even fathom the damage Lucifer had sustained there, trapped for eons. 

“No. Never again shall you step foot in Hell or its Cage but be welcomed back home. I was too blind and prideful to realize what I had done to you and now I know no angel should ever be anywhere but Heaven with their brothers and sisters. I am so sorry my Morning Star for everything that happened to you.” As soon as God said that, Lucifer buried his face in his Parent’s shirt, weeping.

It had been years since He had held any of His children this way but after being absent for centuries, God decided it was time to be the parent He was supposed to have been. So He held Lucifer as the Archangel wept and whispered soft, comforting words to His child in Enochian rather than push him away like He had done with Gabriel. He knew His Messenger deserved an apology as well but for the time being, the Light Bringer needed Him to remind himself that he was safe, that he had a Father who wasn’t going to walk out on any of His children ever again or toss him away again.

And the two of them stood privately away from the eyes of the Winchesters, God holding His scarred son and much like when he had been a fledgling suffering from a bad dream and Lucifer clung to his Father’s shirt, his cold grace seeking the warmth of his Creator.

“I am so sorry, my child,” He whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of Lucifer’s head. “I am so so sorry my little star.” God mumbled tears fell down His cheeks. “You are not a monster, you never were one, and I love you.”

* * *

After having calmed down Lucifer, God said, “You are going to need your own vessel for this, Lucifer. We will need Castiel’s help as well.”

Lucifer shook his head, frowning. “Sam refuses to say yes. How can I get a different vessel that is strong enough?”

Smiling, God waved His hand and formed a new vessel – well it wasn’t new, per say, but newer and in better shape than before. Before them stood the old vessel Lucifer had first taken once released from the Cage, Nick, but no longer covered in sores or blisters. Reaching into the shared vessel’s chest, He pulled out Lucifer’s grace and gently placed the Archangel’s grace inside the vessel, turning to help ease Castiel’s vessel into a chair while the seraph gained control once more over his vessel.

Nick’s eyes opened and he bent his fingers, getting used once more to the other vessel. Lucifer then looked at his Father, a satisfied look on his face. “Thank you Father,” he said and God smiled.

“Shall we go and see the Winchesters once more to let them know Castiel is once more in control of his vessel?” He suggested and the Morning Star nodded, following his Father as the two beings walked over to the library where Sam and Dean had been sent.

“Hey Dad, what about Michael? You won’t be able to lock her away a second time just with my help. Last time it took all four of us and with Gabriel and Raphael both dead, Michael’s the only one left,” Lucifer explained, brow furrowed and God only wished His second eldest knew the youngest Archangel was still alive after the stint at Elysian Fields but He kept His mouth shut about that for now. “But that’s still not enough, right?”

“Do not worry, my Light Bringer,” He reassured, placing a hand on His son’s shoulder. “I know how we will get the power needed to fix this.”

Lucifer nodded, hesitant. “Very well, Dad.”

* * *

He was the Trickster, always having an ace up his sleeve and managing to get away from even the tightest situations, like say, your brother trying to stab you. And after everything Gabriel had endured, it made sense he was bitter, even more so than before and upon hearing the Darkness had been released – _two guesses whose fault was that_ – the supposedly dead Archangel merely turned up the volume on his television. Yes, he knew he should help with locking her back away but Gabriel was done. He faked his death twice, coming fairly close to dying from his own blade – which Lucifer had _so kindly_ shoved in his chest (read sarcasm) – and didn’t care if the world burned.

There was nothing left for him, he was no Archangel (which dear old pops reminded him of that) and it was hard to be Loki once Kali had kinda let it slip he wasn’t a Norse god, so hiding and giving out just desserts whenever he pleased was the best he’d do.

And he was especially not going to help his Father after the huge argument they had had years before. Nope. This archangel was done, for good. No more trying to help, no more getting caught in sibling rivalries. This was _their_ problem, not his.

So when Gabriel entered the kitchen of his overly expensive place in Rio, sporting only a pair of red silk shorts, the last thing he had expected was a scruffy haired prophet standing by the fridge with a beer in hand. Freezing, Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the figure and said, “Get out of my house.”

Chuck raised his eyebrow at Gabriel. “I need your help Gabriel.”

The ex-Archangel laughed, eyes not leaving the being in front of him. “Did you not hear me properly? Get the fuck out of my house.”

“My son, please. I know I have-”

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s get things straight here God, yeah?” Gabriel stated, interrupting the powerful being. “First of all, I am not your child. You made it fairly clear last time we talked I was only a disappointment, that I wasn’t your son. Secondly, I’m not helping you clean up your mess.”  Snapping up a chocolate bar, he took a bite and spun on his heel, ready to walk out the kitchen.

“I’m sorry-”

Gabriel freezes, turning around and giving a bitter chuckle. “You’re _sorry_? A bit too late for that, God. Oh, and no fucking way will I help you,” the archangel growled, eyes narrowed. “I’d rather be stabbed by my brother again,” he spat and God flinched ever so slightly, knowing just how bad His child had had it and the words they had last shared to one another weren’t those of kindness or love.

“Gabriel, Amara cannot be allowed to destroy this Earth,” He began, watching His son with weary eyes and Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly, out of fucks to give.

“You solve it yourself. It’s not my problem now. I’ll just go to another universe,” he replied, not caring anymore. Like God could try to guilt trip the Trickster into trying to save the planet, again.

God frowned at His wayward son; half hoping this would go over much more smoothly. “You helped stop the Apocalypse Gabriel,” He pointed out and Gabriel felt his grace crackle with anger.

“No thanks to you!” He yelled back. “I just wanted their fighting to be over! I wanted my big brothers back and not have to watch they try to kill each other!” Fists clenched, the trickster turned fully to face the powerful being before him. “This isn’t my problem, pops,” he replied venomously. “I’m not gonna be your little suicide bomber who fights all of Daddy’s fights. Weren’t you pissed that _we_ always did that? What makes _your_ problems so important compared to anyone elses?” Gabriel snarled menacingly, twisting his Father’s own words.

“Gabriel, just because you are bitter-”

“Bitter? _Me_?” The Trickster bit back, eyes glowing with fury. “I was _only_ stabbed by my own brother and disowned by my Father. Why would I have any fucking reason to be bitter?” He replied sarcastically. “Your little soldier is gone, Daddio. Even made it clear yourself I wasn’t an Archangel so fuck off and leave me be.” And with that said, Gabriel walked out of the kitchen.

He knew Gabriel was upset and this was getting nowhere but that child definitely needed to be reminded of some manners. “Gabriel, don’t you dare walk away from me when I am trying talking to you,” He warned and Gabriel flipped Him off, not even looking back.

“I’ll do whatever I want.”

“Gabriel,” He repeated, raising His voice. “I mean it.”

The Archangel chuckled dryly, plopping down on the leather sofa in front of him. “Look who’s finally deciding to be a Father once more.”

God felt His anger rising as Gabriel continued to ignore and disrespect Him because He-be-damned, none of His children were ever this disrespectful to Him before. Yes, leaving without any reason why did a number on the angels and Gabriel had a right to be angry, but this attitude was not making things any easier. “You will listen to me Gabriel-”

“As if. You’re just a being who ditched His children when they needed Him most, only to hide on Earth as a fucking human drinking away His problems and writing stupid novels about the Winchesters that no one asked for. Why should I listen to you when you never did to us, huh? Why should your problems be so important when we suffered through so much more because of your absence?” Gabriel pushed off the couch, shaking with anger. “You didn’t deserve to be a Father and you don’t deserve to try to be ours once more! You even admitted yourself you hated us!”

The Creator shook His head, feeling the anger rolling off His child’s grace. “I never hated any of you.”

“Oh really? Then how come last time we talked – _a lovely chat it_ _was may I remind you_ – you called us disappointments?” Gabriel took a step forwards, fists clenched tightly. “You called us your fucking disappointments! How the Hell is that not an example of you hating us? We were just your needy disappointments who couldn’t do anything right!” Gabriel yelled, the lights above him flickering. “If you loved us you would’ve came back! You would’ve freed Lucifer from the Cage and stopped the fighting! You wouldn’t’ve let the fucking Apocalypse happen! Or Raphael trying to restart it and cause another Civil War in Heaven! Or the Leviathans escaping and killing angels! Or the angels falling! But you didn’t do any of those things! You didn’t stop any of them because you didn’t care!” The Trickster was on the verge of tears now, pointing out every time his Father had betrayed him, betrayed the angels as a whole.

God sighed, collapsing into a chair across from Gabriel. “I didn’t fix any of that, did I?” He admitted out loud, tiredly looking at His Messenger.

“No you didn’t. If you had loved us, you would’ve. You would’ve fixed everything and made sure none of that happened. That our pleas wouldn’t’ve gone unheard,” Gabriel spat, trying to not cry in front of his Father. “Did you hear their screams? Did you feel when all those angels died, their graces exploding?”

“Gabriel-”

“Did you?” He pressed, the volume in his voice dropping. “Or did you tune them out like you did with all our prayers?”

Running a hand over His face, Chuck nodded. “I felt them Gabriel, ever single angel who died but I couldn’t come back. Not yet. That didn’t mean I stopped loving you, any of you. You are my children and even if you refuse to call me your Parent anymore, you will never stop being my son, my child,” He explained, watching Gabriel deflate in front of Him. “What I did to you and all the angels was horrible and I now see how much I have hurt you and your brothers and sisters. I can’t go back and fix things, nor can I pretend everything is okay when I know you are hurt my child.”

Gabriel shook his head, keeping his mask up despite the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks. “I’m not your son,” he stated, voice cracking slightly.

“Yes you are Gabriel. You are my little Messenger and will always be my little Messenger in my eyes.” A soft smile appeared on the older being’s face. “I am sorry for everything I have done to you, Gabriel, and how I have hurt you. You are not a disappointment and have been a much better father to your children than I ever was,” He admitted, watching the Archangel flinch at the reference to his six children he had had as Loki.

“Don’t you ever mention them,” he snarled, becoming defensive once more. “Don’t you ever fucking mention them to me, again!”

Just when He had thought Gabriel was opening up to Him, the Archangel flipped and became angry once more, his mask up. Sighing, He said, “Gabriel, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t believe you. Now get out, you selfish bastard and find some other angel to fight against the Darkness,” he hissed, flaring his wings invisibly. He had had enough of his so called Father wanting him only when it would benefit Himself. Gabriel wasn’t a mindless soldier like his eldest brother, Michael, and wouldn’t quickly follow his Parent’s orders blindly. Those days were over when God walked out on them.

“Gabriel, please,” He begged, earning a growl from the pissed Archangel.

“Are you deaf? I said fuck off because I’m not gonna help you!” The Trickster spat, words dripping with hatred. He then stood up, waving his hand and turning off the tv. “Now if you excuse me, I have guests waiting for me,” he told his Father and God frowned.

Sighing, He said, “Gabriel, we both know they aren’t real people that are waiting for you in your bedroom.”

“And you know this, how exactly?” Gabriel retorted, hands on his hips.

“You have multiple times snapped up partners to join you in sex and this is proof of you doing it once more,” He explained, causing Gabriel to growl at his Father. “This is nothing more than an extravagant way to ‘jerk off’ as humans say.”

That was the final straw for Gabriel and although he knew his Father was right, never would he admit it out loud. “That’s it!” he snapped. “Get out of my fucking house now or I swear I will try to hurt you. Do not try me,” he snarled, teeth clenched tightly. How dare his own Parent accuse him of his snapping up of illusions for sex as a glorified version of masturbation! Who was he to talk, sleeping with his own creations? His human children, if you may. How was that better than what he had done?

“I am not leaving Gabriel and you better watch how you talk towards me. I am your Father and will not tolerate this attitude.”

“Oh ho ho, yes you are leaving _Dad_.” The Archangel blade slipped out into Gabriel’s hand and the Trickster twirled it once, cold gold eyes staring at his Father. “And you disowned me. You have no right to try to boss me around anymore.”

“Fine Gabriel,” He said, still watching His wayward son. “Then don’t do it for me. Do it for humanity, Gabriel. For the humans that will die if the Darkness isn’t stopped.”

The Trickster snorted, glaring at his Creator. “Using the humanity card, huh? Asshole.”

“You stood for them once before Gabriel, why not again? You said so yourself that they were better than angels, so why should they suffer?”

Gabriel paused, thinking and then gave a grumble as he refused to meet his Parent’s gaze. “I hate you,” he grumbled and God knew He had managed to convince Gabriel to help Him. His little Archangel of Justice and Judgement would never let innocent humans suffer and although He had used Gabriel’s weakness against him, the Lord only hoped it could help fix the relationship between the two of them.

“But I am doing this only for them. Not you, got it?” Gabriel said and the All-Powerful being nodded a small smile on His face. “And once this is over, you don’t show up again. You leave me alone and don’t ask for my help ever again.”

“I understand Gabriel. Will you join me back in the Bunker the Winchesters and your brothers are?”

The word “brothers” caused the Trickster to frown, confused. “Brothers?”

“Yes. Both Castiel and Lucifer are helping to stop the Darkness along with the Winchesters,” He explained and Gabriel snorted.

Giving his Father a doubtful look, the gold winged Messenger said, “Yeah, okay. Lucifer is out of the Cage and helping to stop Amara. _Sure_ …”  He sounded as if to call out his Father’s bluff but God chuckled.

“Come. You’ll see I’m not lying, Gabriel.”

Giving an exaggerated sigh and moving slowly as if to show how much he hated this, Gabriel made his way slowly to his Father’s sigh and God rolled His eyes at His child’s behaviour before teleporting the two of them to the Men of Letter’s Bunker.

When they landed in the Bunker’s library, Gabriel took a moment to look around, whistling at the impressive collection of old books. He could only imagine the nerd that was Sam Winchester freaking out over having this many books at his disposal. As his gold eyes scanned the room, they then soon fell upon a figure seated at a table, reading a book. It couldn’t’ve been Sam or Dean, as either one had jumped at their arrival and had guns pointed at them. It wasn’t Cassie either because Gabriel recognized his baby brother’s trench coat anywhere. _No, it was-_

“Lucifer?” Gabriel spoke out loud, surprise filling his tone. His older brother was actually here; the freaking Devil was chilling and reading a book instead of trying to destroy the world. _What the hell had happened since he had been almost killed?_

Lucifer lifted his head as he heard his name called, eyes widening as they noticed the smaller figure in the room. No, it was impossible. He couldn’t be looking at his baby brother! Gabriel had died, he had seen it himself and yet here the Messenger was, perfectly alive and not dead. “Gabriel? You’re alive,” Relief washed over him, destroying the guilt he had carried when the Morning Star had shoved the Archangel blade in Gabriel’s chest and he stood, rushing towards the younger Archangel.

Gabriel stiffened as his older brother’s arms wrap around him in a hug, not willing to give in to the warm embrace, even though he longed to. The Light Bringer sensed the tenseness in his brother’s form and pulled back, a frown on his face.

“You’re not happy to see me again?” Lucifer stated, although it came out as a question.

“Look, Luce, we didn’t end on good terms and…” The younger Archangel awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck and Lucifer nodded mutely, taking a step backwards.

“I understand Gabriel. I’m sorry.”

The Trickster only nods, not fully accepting his brother’s apology. After everything he had been through, Gabriel found it a bit difficult to once again trust the family that had betrayed him. Instead, he realizes the lack of anger in the room. “Why are you here, helping _Him_?” Gabriel wonders. “I might be imagining things – still working over a killer hangover – but you aren’t at His throat.” Gabriel jabs his finger in their Parent’s direction, causing Lucifer’s frown to deepen.

“You’re not happy I’m working with our Father, Gabriel? I thought you would like that I have forgiven Him for everything He had done,” Lucifer said in confusion and Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.

“You’ve forgiven that bastard?” he growled, not caring that said bastard was still in the room.

“Yes, I have. I see you haven’t, little brother,” Lucifer replied, shifting and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Of course I haven’t fucking forgiven Him! Look at all the shit we have been put through because of Him Lucifer! All the shit you faced and you forgave Him just like that?” The Messenger snapped his finger to emphasize his point, the other hand clenched into a fist. “He betrayed us Lucifer! He walked out on us and tossed you in Hell! How are you fucking okay with that?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes as well, not liking what his brother was implying. “I never said I was okay with what our Father had done, Gabriel. I just stated that I merely forgave Him. Forgiveness doesn’t mean forgetting.”

A humourless chuckle left Gabriel’s lips. “So what? Daddy says He’s sorry and suddenly His favourite child is no longer hating Him? Wow, what do you know? How about I forgive that asshole as well and then the three of us can beat Auntie and be a happy-go-lucky family once more, huh? Let’s just be like Michael and follow Him blindly like good like soldiers, yeah?” Sarcasm laced his words and God took a step forwards, not ready for an argument to arise.

“You are acting childish Gabriel with this petty resentment you are carrying. Acting like a fledgling with a temper tantrum.”

Gabriel’s eyes brows shot up and he gave an animalistic growl. “That’s _rich,_ coming from you! After all, who was it that caused a bunch of earthquakes and tornados upon his release?” The air began to crackle with Gabriel’s anger and the younger Archangel showed no signs of simmering down. “You may trust Him and be willing to help but I won’t. I’m not getting screwed over this time, no sir. I’m not here for Him because God can go fuck Himself.”

“You dare speak about our Father that way Gabriel?” Lucifer’s tone was cold and Gabriel shrugged, not caring.

“I have no Father, Lucifer,” he said bluntly, words echoing through the room. “Especially if I’m His disappointment.”

The Morning Star blinked, stunned. Trying to recollect himself, Gabriel continued to speak.

“I’m not here for Him but for my own selfish intentions, Lucifer. I don’t care about helping the dick that ditched or nor do I care about repairing the relationship with the older brother who stabbed me,” he spat and Lucifer flinched, the anger Gabriel had washing over his cold grace. “So don’t fucking try to fix things. I gave you a chance to try and fix our broken family. You didn’t take it.”

And with that, Gabriel stormed out of the room to cool off away from everyone else, leaving a shunned Lucifer and tired looking God.

* * *

Gabriel did stick around to help with searching for Amara but he made it obvious he wasn’t Team God or Team Free Will. Nope, he was Team Gabriel. And if his Father or Lucifer tried to talk with him, they received an icy glare or cold shoulder, and the only one Gabriel would actually talk to out of all the Bunker’s occupants was Castiel. (On occasions, he might say a few brief words to either Winchester, but mainly it was his little brother).

God viewed that as some victory, seeing how Gabriel wasn’t fully ignoring everyone, but it still worried Him. There was still one more part to the Lord’s plan and He was worried how His youngest Archangel would react. Gabriel wouldn’t be pleased, that was for sure, but there was no way two Archangels, two humans, a seraph and God himself would be enough to lock Amara back up.

The Lord found Himself seated on a small chair by the desk in His room, eyes on the body lying on the bed before Him. Still unconscious was His eldest child, Michael, whom He had pulled from the Cage a few days before. Before the oldest Archangel would wake, God healed what was broken in his grace and wings – much like how He had healed Lucifer’s – and all that was left now was waiting for Michael to wake. Originally, God wanted to bring back Raphael first, but seeing how both Gabriel and Lucifer had more problems with Michael and it was unfair to leave His son down in Hell any longer, Michael was brought back first.

Neither Lucifer nor Gabriel knew yet that Michael was lying in one of the Bunker’s rooms, and the Creator wished to have Michael fully conscious before letting His younger children know.

A rustle from the bed brought Him out of His thoughts as Michael woke, eyes fluttering open. They looked around, confused and the eldest Archangel rose slowly to a sitting position, taking in His surroundings. When his eyes fell on his Father, he frowned. “Prophet Chuck Shurley, what are you doing here? Where am I?” He asked. “H-How am I free from the Cage?” His voice was raspy from the lack of using his vessel.

“Michael, you are in one of the Men of Letter’s Bunkers and you are free because I have freed you,” God explained, only watching the confusion on His son’s face grow.

“That’s impossible. You do not have enough power to do such a thing? And where is my brother, Lucifer?” Panic filled Michael’s eyes as he looked around worried. “You didn’t leave him there, did you?”

The powerful being shook His head. “No Michael. Your brother is fine. He’s probably down in the library right now with the Winchesters and Castiel. Also, I know a prophet would not have enough power to release two of the strongest Archangels from a Cage designed to trap them in.”

“Then who are you?”

Chuck let the mask fall, allowing his true form to be visible to Michael and the Archangel gasped, eyes wide.

“Father,” Michael fell to his knees before his Parent. “I’m sorry for everything I have done; I only wanted to make you happy.” It pained Him, watching His eldest son apologize when it should’ve been the other way around. Michael was the one that deserved the apology after the years of burden that had been thrust on the first Archangel’s shoulders.

“Michael-” He began but the blue winged Archangel shook his head frantically.

“Forgive me Father. I did my best to not let you down, did my best to be a good son. Never did I question you or think of rebelling against you,” Michael told Him, interrupting the Lord. “I always had faith that you’d return, but nothing I tried worked. Lucifer rose and the Apocalypse was sprung. I had done everything so Paradise would come, I was willing to kill my baby brother so you would return! That you wouldn’t be disappointed with me.” It was then that the Archangel’s voice cracked and his greenish grey eyes met his Father’s blue ones. “But you never came,” he whispered and God bent down, wrapping His arms around His eldest.

“I was tossed in that vile prison and after praying for years to be rescued, you never came. You left me to rot away alongside your Morning Star and I felt lost. Betrayed. Please forgive me and take me back home Father,” Michael begged, eyes glassy. “It was so dark and cold; my wings were broken and burnt, grace injured.”

God held His child close, rubbing a hand up and down Michael’s back to sooth the Archangel as tears began to fall. “Shh Michael,” He whispered. “You do not need to apologize because none of this was your fault. Just like your brothers, I had wronged you and hurt you. Oh my sweet child, I am not disappointed with you. I had thrust such a burden upon your tiny shoulders and expected so much from you. You were pushed to extremes by me and never once questioned any of my words. Not once.” Placing a kiss to the top of His eldest’s head, the older being sighed. “You did so much more than you were meant to do, little prince. You tried to keep together your home against impossible odds and even though things didn’t turn out perfect, you did so well Michael.”

Michael gave a ragged sob, tears beginning to soak his Father’s shoulder. “I missed you Daddy,” he whimpered, and at this moment, God saw the side that Michael had buried so far down to avoid his pain.

“I missed you too, my little boy.” The Creator gazed down at His child in His arms, blinking away His own tears. “And I am so proud of you Michael. I am so proud of you and your brothers.”

* * *

Once Michael’s sobs had subsided and the Archangel had managed to collect himself, God decided it was best for him to see his other brothers.

“They’re here?” Michael asked, watching his Parent. “Both Castiel _and_ Lucifer?” The last thing the Archangel wanted was for his little brother to still be trapped whilst he was roaming free but once again the Lord reassured Michael that Lucifer was no in his cage, nor would the Archangel ever set foot in it or Hell ever again.

“And Gabriel as well.”

Michael’s shook his head, frowning. “Impossible. Gabriel was killed; there was a body with his burnt wings Father. How could Gabriel’ve survived?” He wondered, earning a soft chuckle from his Father.

“You know how smart your baby brother is, my prince. And his tricks are quite phenomenal. Gabriel would’ve no doubt found that sliding into the role of a trickster was too easy,” He told His son and the blue winged angel nodded.

“He would’ve,” Michael agreed with a smile. “Can we see them now?”

“Of course.”

The two beings then made their way to the Library – well Michael was following his Parent – only to find it relatively empty. One chair was occupied at the table and Michael’s grace hummed at the familiar cool grace of his younger brother.

“The Winchesters and Cas are out on a simple hunt at the moment pops. Should be back soon,” the Morning Star said without looking up from the book he was reading.

“Lucifer,” Michael breathed, smiling still.

Said Archangel lifted his head, red eyes widening in surprise. “Michael. How…How are you-?” His words trailed off as he turned his attention to God. “You brought him back.”

God nodded. “I couldn’t let any more of my children suffer in the Cage. And we need Michael to help with the Darkness,” He explained and Lucifer smiled, rising to his feet.

Walking quickly towards his older brother, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Michael, hugging him tightly. The older Archangel easily reciprocated the hug grace singing with glee. So long had it been since he saw his baby brother, the real Lucifer, not the broken Archangel that was ruined by the hellfire and Cage’s wicked ways. No, this was his baby brother, the one whom he had raised since Lucifer was a mere fledgling, the icy grace that was so achingly familiar to his own fiery one.

A clearing of one’s throat broke the silence in the room and both Archangels pulled away to see their younger brother standing in the door way, lollipop in his mouth. “Not to ruin this touching moment but could you act all happy and brotherly elsewhere?” Gabriel asked bitterly, “Unlike you two, I don’t actually want to be here and the sooner we find a way to gank the Darkness, the sooner I can go back to my life.”

“Gabriel,” Michael said and the gold eyed Archangel raised a brow at him.

“Michael. I see Dad got another suicide fighter for this mission. Awesome. Daddy’s favourite, Dad’s little soldier and His Disappointment, what a great combo against Auntie Amara!” Gabriel replied, sarcasm dripping off his words and clasping his hands together. “The band is almost all back together.”

Pushing past his brother, Gabriel shot God a cold glare before picking up a book from one of the piles on the table.

“Gabriel, I wanted to apologize for how things ended between us,” Michael said, stepping forwards. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you and force you to pick a side, I was-”

Gabriel spun on his heel, facing his older brother. “Just trying to be a good son?” The Messenger spat, finishing his older brother’s sentence. “You always say that. Whenever you do something, it’s always, _‘Because Dad said so’_ or _‘Those were His orders_.’ Those words were the reason Lucifer was banished! That Heaven fell apart! That I left Michael!” Gabriel snapped, gold eyes narrowed.

“Then let me fix it. Fix everything,” Michael told him, hurt. “Please Gabriel, let me make it up to you and all of our brothers and sisters.”

The Trickster pretended to think about it, grace crackling. “It’s too late Mike. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna find a way to stop this planet from being destroyed, a-fucking-gain.” And with that said, the ex-Messenger marched out of the room, book in his hands.

“Gabriel…” Michael began softly, trying to follow his baby brother but Lucifer shook his head sadly.

“He’s been like this for weeks Michael. It’s..It’s no use trying to get him to open up to us,” Lucifer admitted, sounding crushed. Michael could only imagine how hard it would be for Lucifer, seeing how he had raised Gabriel like Michael had with him, and the two had been close up until the fall.

Michael nodded mutely, moving to hug his brother once more. His hot grace wrapped soothingly around Lucifer’s chilled one, comforting the Morning Star. “I’m sorry brother,” he murmured, apologizing for everything.

“As am I Michael.”

* * *

With the final part of His plan ready, God found Himself once more standing in His room, waiting for the Archangel before Him to wake. Raphael was currently lying down on the bed not yet awake from just being resurrected. Like the first time, God had had all four of His Archangels _and_ Himself to stop Amara so it was only smart to bring back all of His eldest children to fight her once more. So far, both Michael and Lucifer were working well together alongside the Winchesters and Castiel, trying to located the Darkness while waiting for the signal to strike. Gabriel, on the other hand, although still helping with finding her, still refused to open up and forgive his brothers. Instead, the Messenger was bitter and sharp tongued, making sure to constantly remind his brothers and Father that he was not on their side. Never was and never will be.

He only hoped Raphael would co-operate with his older brothers and help.

Just then, he heard Raphael give a small groan, eyes opening, and the Healer sat up, still a bit groggy. It wasn’t easy, waking up after being dead for a few years so Chuck made sure He was close to His child incase the purple winged Archangel tried to get up too quickly.

Raphael blinked, dark eyes looking around the room before resting on the figure sitting at the end of the bed and a confused expression appeared on his face. It had been a while since the Archangel had seen or heard much of the prophet he had been protecting, so it confused him why Chuck was here.

“I was dead. How am I not still?” Raphael asked, wishing for answers. It didn’t make any sense to him, as the only being strong enough to bring back an Archangel – or angel as well – was his Father but God, God was dead. It was only logical thinking that after hearing nothing from his Parent. Even Gabriel, who had a closer connection with their Father, explained everything had gone silent after the Morning Star’s fall.

Chuck smiled softly though it pained Him that Raphael was more confused about being alive than joyous. “Yes, you were dead; Raphael, but I need your help.”

 The Healer frowned. “Impossible though,” He told the prophet. “I was millions of pieces, my grace scattered amongst the stars and galaxy. No prophet would be able to repair an Archangel, especially not with the damage Castiel had done,” Raphael explained, frown deepening.

“You almost sound as if you wish you were still dead,” Chuck replied, swallowing the lump in His throat. His own child, His brilliant Healer had to have been much more affected with His departure and what happened next to wish he was still dead.

Raphael gave a sigh. “What I did when I was still alive, it is nothing near what my Father would’ve been proud of. I deserved the death that befell upon me.”

“Raphael,” He began, moving closer to the Archangel. “I have never not been proud of you.”

Raphael clued in much faster than his siblings had and in a flash, the Archangel was on his feet and stumbling away from the being in front of him. He nearly fell over but when Chuck tried to get close, the Healer flinched away from Him. “Father,” he gasped, shocked.

Chuck nodded and Raphael’s surprise soon morphed into anger.

“You were hiding as a prophet,” he stated bluntly, earning another nod from his Father. “All this time we angels had prayed to you, that I prayed for your guidance and help, and you were hiding out on Earth as a prophet. Why?” Raphael demanded, frowning.

“I had to leave, my Healer, and let you all find your way. Being too clingy and needy wouldn’t allow you all to grow,” He explained and Raphael snorted.

“That decision turned out well,” he retorted and God sighed.

Rubbing a hand over His face, the Lord knew what would happen next. Raphael, although not as hot headed as his brothers wasn’t going to act like nothing happened. He was going to be anger with the Father who left him. “I know, Raphael. Believe me; I know how wrong I was.”

“If you knew it was a bad idea, why didn’t you return?” Raphael pressed, arms crossed over his chest. “Why not try and fix things before they escalated?”

“Because I was a coward. I was too ashamed at my mistakes to face my children once more so I remained hidden and hoped you all would fix things yourself. I had hoped my Archangels would be able to fix everything,” He admitted, ashamed. He had been the most powerful being in all of creation – minus Death of course – yet He had been unable to push away His ego and pride to save the family He had left behind.

Raphael narrowed his eyes. “Why were we expected to clean up after you? You forced Michael to banish Lucifer and left! Then Gabriel left because of all the fighting! Yes, I was angry at Gabriel for being a coward, at first, but know I see it was you who was the coward, not him. He didn’t know how to cope with the mess you expected him to clean!” Raphael growled, fuming. Usually, he was fairly even headed and not one to easily get angry, but this? This set him off. The Father he had looked up to, seen as a kind and loving Parent was selfish and egotistical.

“I know, my Healer. It was wrong forcing you all to do something that was my job. You were built to protect not rule. I am so sorry I betrayed you and your brothers. That I destroyed the trust you once had with me. I cannot force you to forgive me though. Just like your brothers, you have a choice,” The Lord told His second youngest Archangel, watching the anger on the Healer’s face begin to simmer down.

“What if I don’t forgive you?” Raphael inquired to his Creator, not yet sure if he should or not.

“Then I do not blame you. If you do choose to forgive me, then you are not expected to forget my actions. Just know that I am proud of everything you have done and have forgiven you for any of your mistakes as well,” He answered sincerely.

The purple winged Archangel nodded. “I forgive you, Father,” He said softly after a few moments of silence. “As long as you promise to never leave us again, then you have my forgiveness,” Raphael added.

“I will never leave you again, Raphael. You have my word.” And God then found His arms full of His Healer whom He hugged back, reminding Raphael of the comfort and safety he once felt as a fledgling in those arms.

They stood in silence for a bit before Raphael pulled away. “Father, you mentioned my brothers were given a choice to forgive you as well. Are they here?”

The Lord nodded, a small smile on His face. “Yes, my Healer. You two older brothers and two younger brothers are here as well, alongside the hunters,” God explained and Raphael tilted his head in confusion.

“Why are they here with the Winchesters? Last I remembered, none were exactly on good terms with either hunter,” Raphael wondered, confused to what he had missed to have made the Winchesters ally with Archangels. Castiel was no surprise, his younger brother he knew had taken a liking to the two vessels of his older brothers and knowing Gabriel’s humour, the youngest Archangel might get along with the eldest Winchester but Michael and Lucifer? Not a chance.

“I needed their help, Raphael, just as I need yours,” His Father began, giving a small sigh. “The Darkness, she escaped and I’m not strong enough with just the Winchesters to help stop her.”

“It was Sam and Dean’s fault she is out, isn’t it?” Raphael asked, already knowing the answer to the question. The two humans had the knack for getting in trouble and causing dangerous supernatural beings to start trying to destroy the world.

The Creator gave a soft chuckle, knowing what Raphael was thinking. It wasn’t too obvious that the two humans Castiel had chosen to hang with had a strong believe in Free Will and tended to accidently cause disasters. “Yes. Will you help me?”

The Healer nodded, knowing that just his three brothers’ powers alongside their Father’s would not be enough to stop the Darkness. It had taken the five of them then and if she was out for vengeance, then all five of them would be needed as well as the help from Castiel and his hunter friends. “Can I see my brothers?”

“Of course, little one. But Gabriel…” God sighed, rubbing His hand over His face. “You brother is still upset with me and isn’t exactly acting much like how you would remember him,” his Father explained.

Raphael nodded hesitantly, not understanding fully how different Gabriel’s behaviour was compared to the Gabriel Raphael had known until he had come face to face with the runaway Messenger himself.

* * *

“Looks like the whole band’s here,” Gabriel snorted from his spot at the war table when both Raphael and God walked in, his gold eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “The suck up Soldier, the Devil, the Disappointment and the cold Healer. Auntie Amara will die of laughter at this!” he spat and Raphael saw exactly what his Parent was talking about.

“Gabriel,” he began but a small shake from Michael’s head gave him the silent message to not try. That it seemed, Raphael thought, both of his eldest brothers had already tried and failed to get the youngest Archangel to warm up and smile at them. So instead, he made his way over to where his two older brothers sat, smiling at the sight of both at peace and no longer fighting.

Lucifer gave him a hug, and once he had pulled away, Michael gave him one as well, murmuring in his ear how much he had missed his baby brother. How both of them had missed him and Raphael relished in the familiar feel of being in his older brothers’ arms like in the past.

When Michael pulled away, Raphael took a seat between both him and Castiel, noticing how the later seemed to shift away ever so slightly. Turning to the trench coated angel, Raphael exhaled. “I’m sorry, Castiel, for how things were before I died. My actions towards you were wrong and I apologize for everything I have done to you.”

The seraph seemed to relax at the Archangel’s words, dipping his head slightly. “As am I, Raphael. But, like Dean would say, the past is in the past.”

Gabriel gave a snort, mumbling something along the lines of “I bet that’s not the only thing he says to you.”

God rolled His eyes at His moody son’s behaviour before turning His attention to the whole room. “Now that we have everyone here, we need to make a plan on how to stop Amara.”

“I know how,” Gabriel chirped and heads turned to look at him. “How about we use the power of apologies and then everything can be all dandy and we’ll be a big happy family?” The Messenger replied snarkily, making fun of his Father. “I mean it worked almost perfectly so far and since you royally fucked up with her as well, this has to work, huh?”

“Gabriel, enough,” Michael hissed at the Archangel seated away from everyone else, eyes narrowed. “If you don’t want to be helpful then don’t speak.”

The Trickster gave a low growl and Lucifer reached over to smack his brother’s shoulder lightly.

Dean stood up, glaring at the two of them. “Alright, short stack. Enough. Look, I don’t care what unresolved daddy issues you carry, but you ain’t the only one. The world doesn’t revolve around you so quite whiny and being a bitch for five seconds. The world is in trouble-”

“No thanks to you two!” Gabriel snapped, eyes glowing. “Everytime something happens, it always leads back to you two. Always! All of this could’ve been avoided if you just let go!” He yelled, lights beginning to flicker. Gabriel’s eyes flickered over to Sam. “I told you that you both were each other’s weakness. That this would end bloody for all of us and it will!”

Sam’s eyes shifted downwards, remembering when Gabriel – the Trickster at the time – gave him the talk at the mystery spot.

“I told you that you needed to let him go! That your obsession to save your brother would bring pain and look at everything that happened because you didn’t listen! The Apocalypse happened, hell the Darkness escaped because you couldn’t let Dean just live with the Mark even after hearing the warnings that it would be bad to remove it!” Gabriel snarled and Sam clenched his fists.

“He was my brother! You’d do anything to help your brother so why should I not save mine?” Sam shouted and Gabriel gave a bitter laugh.

“So? You always choose him over the world. It’s always Dean first and then that ends badly! If you hadn’t tried to get vengeance for his death via Lilith then you wouldn’t had to have worried about all this crap that happened later!”

“Well excuse me for trying to save the person who raised me. My family!” Sam spat back, eyes dark. “I guess a heartless being like yourself would never do that for your family, would you?”

Gabriel fell quiet, the air crackling angrily but otherwise he had gone deathly silent. Eyes still glowing with righteous fury, Sam didn’t flinch or back down. So what if he was one of the most powerful beings who could explode him with a snap of his fingers? Gabriel was dick and needed to be put it his place.

“Alright, enough!” God roared, voice booming and all of the occupants in the room flinched, save Gabriel. “There will be no more fighting between any of you. We will all work _together_ to stop Amara and Gabriel, if you keep this behaviour up, you will be punished accordingly,” the Creator threatened and Gabriel opened his mouth to argue. “No arguments.”

The Messenger’s jaw snap shut with an audible click and he gave a forced nod.

“Good. Now let’s get to work and figure out a plan.”

* * *

The group stood in front of the warehouse, tension thick in the air. Inside, Amara was waiting and although they so far had the upper hand, worry was ever present. Gabriel shifted his wings, refusing to admit he was nervous and with a curt nod to his brothers and Father, the Messenger walked towards the door and slipped in. Being the Messenger, Gabriel was much quieter – something one might think was odd due to his loud personality – than his older brothers and the hunters as well as the fact he was quick. He had been created to be quick so he could deliver his Father’s messages.

Slipping his hands in his jean pockets, Gabriel walked closer to the centre of the warehouse. The youngest Archangel was terrified to face the Darkness once more, remembering the horrors she had inflicted upon him and his brothers last time they had fought her, but Gabriel knew if you opponent could sense your fear then they had already won the battle. Being Loki for so long taught him that.

So taking a deep breath, Gabriel continued forwards until he saw her standing there. The Darkness turned around, facing him head on.

“You are not my brother,” she said, eyeing the celestial being before her.

“Well you’re not wrong there,” Gabriel quipped back, his sarcasm his best defence to stop the ever rising panic in his grace. “See, your brother ain’t gonna be coming any time soon.”

She frowned, stepping forwards. “You are quite brave, talking like that against me, little angel,” she told him and the Trickster shrugged casually.

“Guess I’m not afraid of the dark anymore.”

She moved closer to him, dark eyes watching him carefully. “You are not afraid?” she wondered and Gabriel could feel she was almost mocking him. Behind her, dark tendrils of black smoke swirled in the air, inching towards him. “Had your father not told you of my power? Of how I corrupted His most prized son?” The Darkness sounded gleeful at that, pointing out what she had done to Lucifer and Gabriel bit his tongue, supressing a shudder.

He knew of her power first hand, not only when he had fought against her but also when she whispered wicked words in his older brother’s ears, tainting the light of his grace. Oh, the Archangel knew what she was capable of. “Nope. Guess Dad forgot to mention that stuff before He left,” Gabriel retorted, watching curiosity bloom on her face.

“He left you?”

“Yup. Said fuck it and walked out,” Gabriel said, feeling the dark smoke begin to swirl around him, icy cold. “In fact, He’s dead. Been dead for years. Last I heard, God bit the dust back in the Middle Ages,” He continued, shuddering slightly as the room seemed to get darker, the light vanishing and making the room seem so much larger and lonesome.

She shook her head. “He is not dead, foolish angel. I can feel His presence,” she informed Gabriel and the Archangel felt the spark of fear in his grace blossom.

“Impossible. He would’ve come home if He had returned,” Gabriel said and the Darkness chuckled softly.

“It appears that my brother doesn’t care about His family.”

Gabriel nodded curtly, pretending to be pissed. He was the Trickster, Loki, and had lied and pretended for so long he had mastered the art of it. “That bastard,” he growled, grace crackling – although it was still filled with nervousness. “I trusted him!” Fists clenched, Gabriel glared heatedly at the ground. Around him, the dark smoke seemed to wrap tighter around his vessel, seeping into his pores.

“And yet, it seems He has betrayed you. Just like He has betrayed me,” The older being informed coolly, a smile appearing on her face as she watched the anger grow inside the little angel standing before her.

The black smoke flowed through his veins, wrapping around his grace and mind, clouding his thoughts. Gabriel’s grace whimpered at icy cold feeling the smoke left, it crying out when the darkness touched the pureness that was his grace. It latched onto his grace, eating away at the light and Gabriel found it choking, her powers.

“You were foolish to come and face me alone, little Archangel. You might’ve though your father would protect you from the darkness that follows me, but I am smarter than Him. I see the dark parts in you, the smudges of wickedness planted in your grace from what you have done and you are not pure.”

Gabriel shuddered, knowing what she was talking about, all the crimes he had performed as Loki and the Trickster. Things he wasn’t proud of and as much as he knew the Darkness was using this to get to him, Gabriel found himself crumbling before her.

“Your father will not come for you. You were only His Messenger and if my brother never came for His favourite son, why would He come for you?” She wondered words harsh and Gabriel struggled to remain strong, the dark smoke burning his grace painfully. He felt himself falling into her grasp and the Trickster finally understood just how Lucifer felt when he carried the Mark.

“You’re right. He won’t come for me. He’ll come for you,” Gabriel choked out, knees threatening to buckle and at that moment, the door flew open, power radiating through the entrance.

Gabriel’s three older brothers marched towards her, blades glinting in hand with God, the Winchesters and Castiel behind them.

The Darkness’ eyes narrowed and the dark smoke around her swirled, almost like a pacing predator ready to pounce.

God looked at His sister, eyes softly glowing. “Amara,” He said, addressing her by her name and the Darkness lifted her chin high.

“God.”

“Please don’t do this. You have harmed my creations too many times but I am giving you a chance to back down and stop,” God told her, not wanting to necessarily kill His sister.

Amara didn’t back down though, instead, the smoke around her grew wilder. “You brought this upon yourself, Brother. You locked me away and you shall pay the price for doing so,” she said coldly.

The Creator nodded. “Very well. So be it.” And with a wave of His hand, His three Archangels attacked, blades gleaming. Gabriel allowed his own blade to appear in his hand and leapt into the battle as well.

Castiel stood a little ways back with the Winchesters, allowing the Archangels to weaken her first. The last thing they wanted was to get in the way of their fury and both Sam and Dean could understand why the Archangels were called Heaven’s most dangerous weapon. They moved swiftly and fluidly, never tripping up or stumbling once.

In fact, Sam noticed, that at a certain angle, he could see the outlines of six magnificent wings, each of the tips of the wings touching the ceiling of the warehouse and curling around to block any of her smoke from reaching the hunters and their baby brother.

The Archangels attacked with all the righteous fury of Heaven showed no mercy with their attacks. Even Gabriel, who always seemed to carefree and a jokester in the eyes of the brothers were speechless at how the Messenger attacked, the gold glow of his eyes like molten lava and it made the two of them rethink how they saw the Trickster-Archangel.

Michael and Lucifer, although both were more comfortable with fighting in open spaces, still attacked the Darkness with ease, both of them moving like one. When one would attack, the second would mere heartbeats after the other, a deadly combination and with Raphael’s strength and Gabriel’s speed, they seemed to be unstoppable. The eldest Archangel took to the air, Lucifer following and the two lunged at her that way, hoping to distract the Darkness for their younger brothers to slip past her smoke and wound her.

“!uoy dniheB (Behind you!)” Lucifer yelled at Michael, who spun swiftly in the air, his flaming sword slicing through the dark smoke, a hissing sound filling the air as dark met light.

“You cannot stop me Brother. I am the end!” The Darkness shouted, grinning and the smoke got thicker, darkening the room. It got so dark, both Sam and Dean struggled to see God’s Sister, it too thick to clear. All they could make out were five bright outlines in the inky blackness, the four smaller ones belonging to the Archangels.

Cas pushed them back farther, a faint glow emanating from his eyes.

“Cas, why aren’t you glowing like them?” Dean wondered, confused and the trench coated angel glanced over his shoulder hastily before returning his gaze to the two humans.

“I do not wish to draw the Darkness’ attention towards us. She is powerful, much too powerful for us to handle and if she were to get her hands on us, then the end result would not be pleasant,” the angel explained and Sam nodded – although after performing the action, he felt silly as it was impossible for the others to see him do it.

“Hey, Cas, when they said all there was in the beginning was darkness, was this it?” Sam asked and Castiel gave a soft sigh.

“I believe so, Sam, although I was not created until just before humans were so I can’t be sure.” He grew silent, the clashing of blades filling the air. The graces of the Archangels and his Father danced in the dark, each glowing a different colour. The largest of the Archangels, Michael, was a orangey-red, a colour like untamed flames and Lucifer was a blinding white, pure light with pale blues mixed amongst it. Fire and Ice. Raphael glowed a dark purplish blue, a few shades darker than the colour of the grace which the lesser angels bled and Gabriel, he was a bright gold, like the sun’s rays but Cas could see the edges of it was dark, and those seemed to only be growing as the battle continued.

At that, Castiel frowned. “This isn’t working. With the confinement of their vessels, the four of them are far too weak against her and with both her and Father as equals, one cannot beat the other on their own.”

“Shit,” Dean cursed.

A loud rumbling sounded from above and glancing upwards, the trio could see cracks along the roof of the warehouse, pieces breaking off and letting in a faint light. But that was swallowed up as well and even as more broke off, the light never seemed to get far before the inky black of the Darkness’ powers rose upwards as well, escaping the warehouse to cover the blue sky. The world was plunged into a sudden darkness, the world growing silent.

Being pulled back even farther, the Winchesters could see some of the figures of light rising upwards before swooping downwards, blades slashing at both the smoke and what had to have been Amara.

* * *

Gabriel flew through the smoke, catching glimpses of his older brothers or Father but the darkness soon swallowed them up once more. Inside, he felt his grace being smothered by her, words of failure and temptation echoing in his vessel’s brain. Biting back a scream as he felt a fiery pain erupt from his left arm, the Messenger flew on. Where the fuck was-?

His thoughts were broken off when a flaring pain came from his back, causing the youngest Archangel to cry out in pain and fall. He twisted and turned midair, wings flapping wildly and he clawed with one hand at the darkness around him, trying to find something to hold onto. It was hard to say how far up he had flown. Soon pain blossomed from his abdomen as well and Gabriel gave a screech, his body plummeting.

At that same time, the darkness lifted, and all could see as Gabriel crashed into the cement floor, leaving a huge indentation.

“Gabriel!” Raphael cried, glowing eyes wide and without letting go of his blade, the Healer flew to his baby brother’s side. Said Archangel was in a crumpled heap in the crater he had made, covered in dust and rubble. His wings, a faint gold outline, were curled around the sides of the pit, feathers rumpled and bent.

Grace and blood seeped from his injuries and when Raphael reached down to heal Gabriel, the smaller Archangel shook his head. “Don’t waste it on me. You’re worse. I’ll survive Raph,” he told his brother, a half smile appearing on his face.

Raphael nodded, a bit surprised at his baby brother’s words. He had half expected Gabriel to snap at him but this, this was the little brother he knew. Instead, the Healer offered his brother a hand and he pulled Gabriel to his feet, handing him his blade.

The two younger Archangels then turned to watch the Darkness, seeing her bent over and blood staining her dark dress a darker, reddish colour. Blood also oozed from the injuries on her back and arms, injuries identical to those which the Messenger had obtained, causing Gabriel’s gold eyes to widen in horror. The smoke inside him that she had put, when she got hurt, it caused Gabriel to experience the same injuries.

God walked towards His Sister, a cold glint in His blue eyes. “You will not win Amara. I was the beginning and I am the end, the Alpha and the Omega,” He told her, watching as she struggled to stand. Michael and Lucifer, each on opposite sides of their Father lifted their blade so the points were facing the Darkness.

“You are wrong Brother.” She then squeezed her free hand into a fist, and Gabriel gave a scream, the ground shaking as his true voice slipped through. The smoke inside him was eating away at his grace, feeling like it was ripping him apart and the pain was unbearable. His knees buckled and Raphael’s arms shot out to catch him before he fell.

The Creator’s eyes widened and both Michael and Lucifer watched with fear.

“Amara, let him go,” He commanded and His Sister chuckled.

“I will be the end, God. I will destroy every one of your children until you have none left, until you are all alone, just as I was,” She told Him, causing another blood chilling scream to leave Gabriel’s lips. When God took a step closer, she added, “Tell your Archangels to drop their weapons and surrender or your Messenger shall be the first to die.”

Lucifer’s red eyes blazed with anger as he glared at the Darkness. “We will not surrender to you!” He growled raising his blade higher and wings arching above his head.

The Darkness smiled. “God’s Morning Star,” she murmured, watching him carefully. The tendrils of black smoke inched slinked towards Lucifer and he flinched when they touched his skin. “Your brother’s grace is dimming, suffocated by my powers. Drop your weapon now or his grace will be snuffed out. I know how much you care for him, I’ve seen your memories. Would you really let your arrogance and pride be the dead of your brother. Again?” She whispered, words like acid against the Light Bringer’s skin. “You remember what I did to you. That was a fraction of what I can do to him,” the Darkness murmured and Lucifer shuddered, eyes widening.

“Let him go,” Lucifer choked out, wings drooping.

The Darkness grinned sharply, knowing she had won him over. “Then drop your weapon.”

Michael rushed over to his younger brother, watching as Lucifer’s grip loosened on his blade. “Brother, no!”

Turning his head, the Morning Star met Michael’s eyes, a look of fear in them. “Mike. I can’t let her kill Gabriel. I can’t be the reason to why my brother is dead. I nearly killed him once, I can’t actually kill him this time,” Lucifer said softly and Michael shook his head.

“Please, Luci, we can stop her,” he begged and God placed a hand on his Morning Star’s shoulder.

“My son, do not do this.”

“I have to save my brother. I can’t lose him again.” And the blade hit the ground with a clatter, no longer in the second eldest’s hand.

Michael glared at his brother, betrayed, but when Gabriel screamed in pain once more, he too began to think that this wasn’t worth it. They would stop her, but could they at the cost of their little brother? The one whom they raised? The Prince of Heaven sighed, knowing that if Lucifer was in Gabriel’s place, he would drop his blade. Both he and Gabriel would.

“I told you, little Messenger. My Brother does not care about you. He will not rescue you,” The Darkness said and Gabriel’s head hung, chest heaving and throat sore from yelling. It felt like he was dipped in holy oil, his true form set ablaze.

“Father,” Gabriel rasped, struggling to lift his head. “Father don’t, please.”

The Creator’s eyes fell upon His wounded child. He had lost so many of His children to His Sister and He knew, even if they beat Amara, she would destroy Gabriel’s grace to the point where it would be impossible to resurrect him. Even being the Almighty, His powers would not be able to repair what the Darkness would do to His Messenger’s grace. Gabriel would be gone, for good, and that would destroy His remaining three Archangels. So, nodding to Michael and Raphael, He took a step back.

Michael’s eyes widened, but being the good son he was, dropping his sword, the flames dying out. Raphael followed in suit, dark eyes never leaving Gabriel.

“You win, Sister,” God admitted, defeated and the Winchesters gasped.

They were angry that God and His Archangels were giving up so easily, but at the same time, they knew none of them would want Gabriel to die.

The Darkness grinned, releasing her grasp on Gabriel’s grace, leaving the Archangel hunched over coughing. “I told you, Brother. I am the end. I was the first thing on this Earth and I shall be the last thing, there is no stopping me!”

But she was wrong about that. Because when she made her brother and the Archangels bow down to her, had them kneeling with the Winchesters and their wayward angel just behind, she hadn’t counted on one thing. Gabriel.

The youngest Archangel, having recovered enough, knew how to get rid of her, once and for all. It was risky, messy and the end result for him wasn’t good but Gabriel had basically died a martyr once, so why not again?

Quick on his feet, the Trickster rushed forwards, picking up Michael’s sword – which had been tossed to the side along with the other Archangel blades, far out of the reach of all of them, except for one – and slipped behind her. Castiel saw Gabriel and his eyes grew wide.

 _Take them and run_ , Gabriel mouth to his brother, referring to the two hunters because what would happen next wasn’t something a human could survive. _Goodbye._

Then Gabriel lifted the sword, its silvery surface covered in dancing flames and brought it down on the Darkness, driving the blade through her centre, piercing her heart. The Messenger felt his own grace being pierced by an imaginary blade, but didn’t stop.

Castiel rose whilst the Darkness was stunned from the attack, summoning his blade before grabbing Sam and Dean, flying them away to the Bunker.

The Darkness gave a screech in pain and surprised but Gabriel only chuckled wetly. “Never underestimate the Trickster, Auntie,” he told her with a bloody grin, twisting the blade.

Gabriel, although being the smallest of the Archangels, was the fastest. He had to be to deliver his Father’s messages. So whereas his brothers were large and strong in battle, he was quick and nimble, a dangerous opponent because he was the wild card. No one knew whose side he was on because he never picked sides, nor did they know his attacks and plan. That was because while he was an Archangel, he was also a Trickster and knew how to surprise his opponent.

She stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock and she began to cough wetly, bloody trickling out of the corner of her mouth. “No, no!” She yelled, body turned into smoke. “You will not make this, little Archangel,” she growled and Gabriel gave a small shrug with half smile, already feeling the tear in his grace. The smoke soon blew away, gone for good and her final scream echoed off the walls of the warehouse before it faded as well. Michael’s blade then hit the ground with a clatter, flames dead.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer cried out, rushing to his brother’s side, Michael and Raphael right behind him. “You idiot! What if-” but his sentence trailed off as Gabriel collapsed, hand coming to his chest only to be scarlet red once pulled away. “Gabby? Dad!”

God was at His son’s side in an instant, eyes filled with worry at the weak state Gabriel was in. He pulled Gabriel into a sitting position. Lucifer sat right behind his baby brother, just in case Gabriel’s body tumbled backwards while Michael and Raphael crouched on either side of their parent.

The dying Archangel coughed loudly, flecks of blood splattering his Father’s shirt as well as bits of his grace. “F-Father,” Gabriel whimpered, his tired gold eyes meeting his Father’s blue ones. “It hurts.”

“Hush, little one, I know. But I will fix this, okay? Papa’s here and I will always fix everything,” God said, voice wavering and eyes teary. Already Lucifer had tears falling down his cheeks, Michael and Raphael having a few stray tears falling down their own.

Gabriel shook his head feebly, knowing it was pointless. The wound was too deep and his grace was already beginning to burn up. “I’m sorry Dad. I’m so sorry,” He whimpered, and the Lord gave a watery smile, pulling His son closer and placing a kiss on the crown of Gabriel’s head.

“Do not apologize, my child. You were always forgiven,” the Creator murmured, running His fingers through Gabriel’s hair. It always helped soothe the Messenger when he was younger and even know, Gabriel seemed to relax a little bit. “Why did you do this?”

“I couldn’t let her win. I couldn’t…” Gabriel bent over; coughing violently and more blood splattered everywhere. “I couldn’t let her hurt my family. I wanted to prove I wasn’t your disappointment, Dad,” he added, wheezing and at those words, the tears began to fall down the Lord’s cheeks.

Gabriel’s head fell but He lifted it easily. “You were never my disappointment, Gabriel, okay? I should’ve never told you that because that wasn’t true.” The gold eyes of His child flickered downwards and He continued. “I am so proud of you. You never once disappointed me, my precious Messenger. You were everything I wasn’t. You tried to stop the fighting I ignored, you were a better father than I was,” God pushed His own powers into Gabriel’s damaged body, trying to heal the damage His Sister had made but it was too deep, too late. “You were the smallest Archangel but you had the biggest heart, Gabriel. You never lost faith; you were so much braver and stronger than any of your brothers.”

Michael nodded, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “You always would laugh and joke around back home, never loosing hope.”

“And you’d…you’d always speak your mind,” Raphael added, sniffling.

“But you also saw the good in everyone. You were always willing to forgive, Gabby,” Lucifer whispered, moving closer to his baby brother.

God nodded, brushing the tears off Gabriel’s cheeks. “No one will hurt you anymore, little one. It is okay to come home, to let go. Let go of all your pain and grief, Gabriel. We will never leave you.”

The youngest Archangel smiled softly, eye lids drooping. “I’ve forgiven you, Dad.” His body soon began to glow brightly, his grace exploding inside him and Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“Gabriel? Gabby?” Turning to his Father, Lucifer wailed, “Save him! He’s dying! Save him!”

“I can’t. There was too much damaged.” He sounded defeated and Lucifer gave a wounded cry. Michael wrapped his arms around the Light Bringer and Raphael, holding both of his remaining little brothers close.

Light filled the air and Gabriel gave one final scream, his grace bursting outwards.

Gabriel was many things. He was a son, a brother, a father (and mother but that was a long story), a soldier, a trickster, a liar, a lover, a saint, a sinner, and now, he had given his life up to protect not only his family, but all of humanity. The angels had been commanded to protect the humans, but Gabriel had truly taken that saying to heart. And for that, the price of his life had been paid.

And all of Heaven wept, they wept for the brother who twice had fought a war he never wanted to be a part of, who put his life on the line both times to protect humanity.

But it was the Archangels who wept the hardest as they cradled their baby brother’s limp body, reminiscing of all the good times the four had had in their home, before it was broken, before the Darkness had tainted the Morning Star, before their Father left them. When it was just the four of them and their Father. And God realized the biggest mistake He had made, leaving. He had always believed He had made the mistake of giving His angels the option of Free Will because they were never made to make choices, to choose but His biggest mistake was leaving His children.

Wrapping His arms around His three sons, God held them close to His chest, feeling their shoulders shaking as sobs wracked their bodies and graces crying out in pain and grief. Calling out for a brother they had lost could never get back.

* * *

God found himself back at the Bunker, beer bottle in His hand. It had been a few weeks since He and His Archangels had attacked Amara, killing her, and the whole Bunker was quiet. Grief and worry hung thick in the air of the Bunker and everyone seemed a mess, especially His eldest three. They were rarely seen out of their rooms, or Gabriel’s old room, and the odd chance they did come out, looked horrible.

And it worried the Lord because although angels didn’t need to eat or sleep, they looked skinny and had dark circles under their eyes.

Finishing the bottle of beer in His hand and moving to whiskey, He knew things were bad since Gabriel’s self-sacrifice. Even the Winchesters, who weren’t close to the Messenger, missed his humour and jokes, trying their best to cheer up Cas but the seraph still looked tired and lost.

Sure, they had all saved the world – though it was all thanks to the gold winged Trickster – but the cost for it was too large. And He had tried to make His angels smile once more, setting out a few days after the battle to search the galaxy for Gabriel’s grace. To find the bits and pieces that remained and put them together but the task was far from easy. The pieces of grace were scattered across galaxies, a couple even forming tiny stars. Gabriel was gone for good. Even He, the Creator, the Lord, couldn’t fix this.

* * *

Lucifer sat on his brother’s bed, red eyes never leaving the limp figure’s form. Gabriel’s vessel had been left in his old bed in the Bunker in a comatose state from the tiny pieces of grace still keeping it alive. Every day, the Light Bringer watched as his Parent would return more of Gabriel’s grace into the vessel, slowly trying to recreate what was once his baby brother’s grace but after a month of no progress, the Morning Star almost gave up hope.

 Michael and Raphael were standing on the other side of the bed, talking in hushed voices, eyes dull and wings drooping. All three Archangels wanted their brother back; to hear his laughter and jokes, to get mad at him when they had become the victim of his many pranks, and to listen to his ridiculous stories of everything and anything.

But today, something had changed. Gabriel’s vessel had moved ever so slightly, his fingers twitching and the room fell silent. All three celestial beings watched the body carefully, hoping that perhaps it hadn’t been their imagination, a trick of the mind. Yet when Gabriel’s hand moved fully, ghosts of smiles appeared on the Archangels’ faces.

Slowly, little by little, Gabriel’s body seemed to wake up and then his eyes snapped open. He groaned, shifting before sitting up against the pillows, blinking and looking around the room. When his eyes fell upon his brothers, Gabriel rasped, “Geez Luce. You look like shit. All of you.” There was still Gabriel’s humour despite the roughness of the voice and Lucifer grinned widely. “What did someone die or something?” He joked.

“You little-” Lucifer began, reaching forwards and engulfing his brother in a hug, Michael and Raphael following in suit.

Gabriel chuckled but hugged them back enthusiastically, enjoying the warmth and familiar feel of their graces.

“Don’t you ever try to die on us anymore, got it or I’ll get the Winchesters to deep fry you in holy oil!” Raphael threatened, though the smile on his face told Gabriel that it was an empty threat.

“Yeah, yeah Raphy,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully. “Hey, let’s scare pops!” Gabriel suggested once they released him from the hug.

Michael shook his head. “Gabriel no. He’s been worried sick about whether you’d wake up!” His eldest brother pointed out and Gabriel gave a dramatic groan.

“Party pooper.” Turning to his other brothers, he raised an eyebrow. “You guys in or no?”

Lucifer nodded, laughing and Raphael shrugged. “Why not?”

“Awesome! Here’s the plan.”

* * *

Michael, being the only one who refused, was forced to be the Archangel to tell their Father about Gabriel. “Dad! Come quick, something’s wrong with Gabriel’s body! His grace, it’s flaring up and things aren’t looking good!” The eldest exclaimed, rushing into the library where the Winchesters, Castiel, and their Father was sitting.

In an instant, God jumped to His feet, eyes wide. “Where are you other brothers?”

“With Gabriel. They’re trying to help but nothing’s working Dad!” Michael told Him, false fear in his words.

The Creator nodded and ran towards Gabriel’s room, the Winchesters and Castiel following Him. Michael flew back to the room, glaring heatedly at his brothers.

“I am so going to get in huge trouble,” he growled. “They will kill you, you know?” Michael added, referring to his Father and the Winchesters and Gabriel shrugged before collapsing onto the bed and lying still.

Not even a second after the Messenger had done that, the door was flung open, their Father rushing in with panic written all over His features. Sam, Dean, and Cas all hovered at the doorway, eyes wide. God rushed over to His son, placing one hand on Gabriel’s chest. As soon as He had done that, the lights began to flicker and Gabriel dramatically lifted his upper body into a sitting position, saying, “I live!”

His Father’s fear soon morphed into anger and turning to His eldest three, He asked, “Where you in on this?” There was a stern tone in His words and the three shook their heads, small smiles on each of their faces.

Both Sam and Dean chuckled at Gabriel’s prank, because although cruel, it was the most tricksterish thing he had done since arriving in the Bunker. Cas, on the other hand, marched over to Gabriel and punched him hard in the arm.

“Oww Cassie!” Gabriel pouted, rubbing his shoulder but his little brother then hugged him tightly, burying his face in the Trickster’s jacket.

“Don’t worry kiddo,” Gabriel murmured, rubbing one hand up and down the seraph’s back. “I won’t leave again, I promise.”

God moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Don’t think your brother will get you out of your punishment for this prank, Gabriel,” He warned.

“Yeah, yeah pops,” Gabriel said nonchalantly, grinning mischievously.

The Lord smiled at His son, glad that His Messenger- no, His son was alive. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, got it Gabriel?” He said and Gabriel nodded. “I’m glad you are back, my child.”

And although his Father hadn’t said it, Gabriel heard the depth in those words and knew he had his family back. After millenniums of being alone, carrying with him the pain of a broken family and war torn home, Gabriel had found where he belonged once more. With of course, two new members, he thought with a smile, glancing over at the hunters still standing at the doorway.

“Love ya too Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Over 15,000 words! This is more than four times as long as “Why’d You Leave?” and I am so proud of it!
> 
> Hopefully the scene with Raphael and God/Chuck sounds okay because I really struggled with that one the most. I don’t usually write in depth Raphael scenes so this one was tricky!
> 
> Also, I originally planned on end the fic at Gabriel’s death but decided to make it longer with God once again drinking in the Bunker and the Archangels a mess. But a friend of mine suggested that the very end of the fic should be happier so I decided to let him live.


End file.
